Electret is a substance retaining permanent electric polarization. When using the electret in a power generation device, burden on the environment may be reduced. In the power generation device using the electret, electric charges are induced in an opposing electrode opposing the electret by an electrostatic field formed by the electret. By changing an overlapping area of the electret and the opposing electrode, an alternating current is generated in an external circuit connected to the electrode.